1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate support for holding the end of a substrate such as a printed circuit board fitted perpendicularly to or in parallel with a plate such as the chassis or printed circuit board of an electronic apparatus and mounting panel, so that the substrate can be optionally detached from the plate.
2. Prior Art
A substrate support for holding a substrate at the end to fit the substrate perpendicularly to a plate such as the chassis or printed circuit board of an electronic apparatus and a mounting panel has been known. The substrate support of such kind comprises a fixing portion fixed in the attaching hole of the plate, and a holding portion in which two holding elements are erected in parallel at a prescribed distance from each other on a base. The substrate is inserted between the two holding elements to pinch the end of the substrate to hold it.
However, since a substrate is only pinched between two holding elements in a conventional substrate support as mentioned above, there is a problem that the substrate can easily move in the direction of its surface and easily drop out of, due to vibration or the like. In addition, there is another problem that the substrate cannot be inserted between the two holding elements and therefore cannot be held at the end, when the substrate cannot be moved to be attached, in the direction of its surface, because of the presence of another article around the substrate.